Hogwarts for Casey Hills
by unhappycrazygirl
Summary: No soy buena en resumenes, te invito a leer mi historia:)


**Los personajes conocidos no me perteneces, Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo me pertenece mi loca historia y algunos de mis Oc's**

Noviembre 24, Adare Irlanda, hospital municipal, habitación 17, 23:30 hs.

En ese momento, en ese lugar, fue cuando la familia de Ella Standford y Gregory Hills comenzaba. Entre jadeos de cansancio de parte de Ella, ambos compartían un dulce beso y el le susurraba que contrajeran matrimonio. En una manta rosada, con una gran_ C_ grabada, una pequeña bebe con una mata de cabello rubio gritaba mientras el llanto tapaba su cara. Ambos padres estaban fascinados por la belleza de la recién nacida, y desde el primer momento en que la vieron, ambos supieron que ella era especial.

Era en una casa de considerable tamaño, bonito y cuidado jardín donde dos niños rubios reían y jugaban en los columpios, ambos pararon en tanto vieron a una mujer con vestido azul, sonreirles desde el interior desde la casa y haciéndoles señas para que ambos entraran.

- ¿Que pasa mami? - la niña con la coleta de cabello rubia dijo, pero no necesito respuestas, ya que al voltearse vio allí a una mujer algo mayor, con un raro vestido esmeralda y una expresión indescifrable.

- Señorita Hills. - dijo la mujer asintiendo en modo de saludo, y por mera educación la niña siguió su ejemplo, aunque el chico menor solo se quedo mirando el raro atuendo de la mujer para luego preguntar.

-¿Quien es usted? - La señora Hill le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a su hijo menor, ella no lo había educado para ser una persona grosera, y no esperaba que el se comportara como tal, por su parte, a la mujer no pareció importarle, ya que, como si nada hubiera sucedido contesto con voz calma y tranquila.

-Mi nombre es Minerva McGonogall, pero si tus padres y la señorita Hill están dispuesto a aceptar mi oferta, agradecería que se dirigieran a mi como Profesora McGonogall.

Con tan solo decir esas palabras tanto Ella como la niña captaron lo que aquella enigmática mujer quería decir, le estaban ofreciendo una beca, al instante ambos rostros, casi identicos de madre e hija se iluminaron y compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, no había nada mas respetado en estos tiempos que una buena educación, un buen trabajo e una buena familia. Y con una beca en un colegio prometedor todo aquello podría lograrse.

- ¿Porque no toma asiento profesora McGonogall? - amablemente la señora Hills señalo hacia el juego de sillones verdes que habían resivido como regalo en su quinto aniversario de bodas. La profesora McGonogall acepto la oferta con un leve asentimiento y antes de acompañar a la mujer mayor la señora Hills se volteo hacia donde una mujer algo regordeta se encontraba y con amabilidad pidió - Greta, ¿Podrías traernos un te a la profesora McGonogall y a mi? - y luego de eso la domestica salio a cumplir su petición, mientras ahora ya sentada, la señora Hills tomaba la mano de su hijo y le pedía que saliera al jardín a jugar, ya que este era un asunto privado entre ella, su hermana y la profesora. Luego de algunas quejas de parte de su hijo este obedeció.

-Supongo que estarán interesadas en lo que vengo a ofrecerles- la profesora McGonogall dijo a lo que ambas rubias asintieron incapaces de perderse siquiera una palabra de lo que esta mujer pudiera llegar a decirles - Lo que vengo a plantear no es algo muy convencional, puesto a que la situación de su hija no es convencional tampoco señora Hills

Vera... hay algunas personas que nacen con ciertas cualidades, con las cuales muchas de otras personas no lo hacen. El porque es algo incierto, y creo que nunca se podrá saber a ciencia cierta. Pero hay varias personas, aun mas sabias que usted y yo, que han sabido darnos una explicación algo acertada acerca de ello, y lo suficientemente buena como para que las personas puedan entenderla. Hace muchos años, antepasados de usted, o de su esposo estuvieron implicados en la magia, pero lamentablemente aquella magia se fue extinguiendo a medida que las generaciones pasaron, hasta que finalmente, aquella magia resurgió en su hija.

La señora Hill había decidido no interrumpir a la mujer durante todo el relato, porque todo aquello que decía le resultaba demasiado interesante e disparatado a la vez, su hija, por otra parte, había decidido no interrumpir ya que estaba segura de que si lo hacia su madre la regañaría luego por irrespetuosa e impertinente con una mujer mayor, a pesar de que aquella mujer no presentara estar en sus cabales.

- Profesora McGonogall... esta usted diciendo... ¿Que mi hija esta en alguna especie de culto de hechicería? Porque, puedo decirlo lo equi-

- No señora Hills - La interrumpió con calma la profesora - Lo que estoy diciendo es que la magia existe, y no es nada malo, muchas de las personas mas nobles, aunque esto sea ignorado por la mayoría de las personas son magos o brujas, y su hija esta invitada a formar parte de esta comunidad desde el día en que nació.

-¿Y como saber si todo esto es cierto? - con perspicacia pregunto.

-Puedo demostrárselo de varias maneras señora Hills, pero le ruego que primero deje que termine con mi explicación, luego de eso podre darle todas las pruebas que usted considere necesarias - explico con calma la profesora McGonogall y al ver que la señora Hills había entendido eso prosiguió con su relato- Lo que hoy le estoy ofreciendo es un lugar en nuestra escuela, para poner en marcha la formación de su educación en la comunidad mágica.

El nombre de la escuela es Hogwarts, una de las escuelas de magia mas respetada de toda Europa, en mi parecer la mejor, de allí han salido muchos mago y brujas de bien, que han hecho cosas sorprendentes. En el caso de aceptar lo que le estoy proponiendo, la señorita Hills debería tomar el expreso a Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre, para estar allí en tiempo completo, es un internado donde se toman vacaciones de pascua, de navidad y verano.

- ¿Y que hay de Eathan?¿El también es un... un mago? - pregunto temerosa la señora Hills, quien viendo la naturalidad con la que hablaba la profesora McGonogall dudaba que se tratase de una broma, y hacia vario tiempo ya que había descartado la idea de pedirle una prueba de la magia.

- Como le he dicho señora Hills, esta rama de la magia es muy incierta, nadie sabe porque la magia llega luego de varias generaciones inactiva y solo en unos pocos miembros de la familia, pero la realidad es que solo su hija tiene cualidades que son apreciadas en nuestra escuela. - luego la profesora McGonogall se volvió a la niña - Dígame señorita Hills, ¿Alguna vez ha sentido que puede hacer cosas mas allá de las normales?

La niña dudo en contestar, se debatía en su mente si debía de hablar o no, ¿Que tal si hablaba y quedaba como una completa disparatada frente a su madre y esta pensaba que era igual de loca que la profesora McGonogall? ¿Y que si terminaba en un hospital psiquiátrico? ella no podía vivir en un hospital psiquiátrico, despojada de una vida grandiosa. Se había convencido a si misma millones de veces de que aquellas situaciones extrañas solo eran alucinaciones debido el calor intenso que hacia en Irlanda algunos días de verano, y esa táctica funcionaba, hasta ahora, cuando una mujer extraña insinuaba que era un ser mitológico y disparatado. Solo hablo una vez que su madre puso su mano sobre su hombro, en señal de apoyo y le sonrió.

-Bueno... - se decidió por hablar - Una vez, cuando Eathan había caído en el parque, se había raspado su rodilla y... cuando toque la herida simplemente desapareció. - Por primera vez en todo el día el rostro de la profesora McGonogall pareció relajarse un poco y hizo lo que suponía ser una sonrisa.

-¿Y eso a que edad fue, mas o menos si lo recuerda?

-A los siete.

-¿Ocurrieron cosas similares a esa?

- Puedo hacer que las flores marchitas y rotas renazcan, a parte de eso, no he hecho mas cosas extrañas - Empezó a explicar con mas naturalidad la niña.

Una vez finalizado el te, la profesora McGonogall prometió volver una semana luego para llevar en busca de los utilies escolares a la niña si es que su respuesta acerca de ir al colegio fuera afirmativa.

Cuando el señor Hills llego una hora luego de un aduro trabajo en el banco no creyó a la señora Hill la primera vez que esta le relato lo ocurrido esa misma tarde, ni tampoco la segunda, ni la tercera, ni incluso la quinta, he incluso había pensado que su esposa había ingerido alguna bebida alcohólica o que incluso había caído en un estado de locura, pero finalmente, cuando sus hijos confirmaron que la historia de la raspadura de rodilla fue verdadera el señor Hills no tubo mas remedio que creer en la fantasiosa historia de su esposa.

A pesar de que costo convencer al señor Hill de tomar esta decisión, finalmente junto con su esposa concordaron que su hija podría ir a la escuela de magia y hechicería, una de las principales preocupaciones del señor Hills, e incluso de su esposa era el de que si su hija concurría a esa extraña escuela y abandonaría los estudios de toda una vida. Vagamente le dieron una explicación al pequeño Eathan de porque su hermana debería marcharse de casa, el pataleo y lloriqueo exigiendo ir también, pero finalmente consiguieron calmarlo hasta tal punto, que fue sin replicar al extraño callejón donde se suponía su hermana debía encontrar su artículos escolares, incluso se compro un divertido libro de dragones, el cual tenia movimiento propio.

El día 1 de septiembre la casa Hills era un revuelo total, el búho que habían conseguido para su hija escapaba de la jaula continuamente y tenia especial interés por molestar a los perros que el señor Hills mantenía en el garaje, los cuales no habrían tenido problema de darle un mordisco a Trebol, el hubo, si no fuera porque la señora Hills lo rescato justo a tiempo. Si pensaron que el barullo calmaría cuando llegaran a aquella estación estaban muy equivocados, alli era unas cien veces peor, niños corriendo, padres malhumorado, animales haciendo todo tipo de ruidos, y eso solo era entre las plataformas 9 y la 10, donde la profesora McGonogall les había indicado exactamente que esperaran.

- ¿A si que esta mujer, planea que tu traspases el muro? - se burlo el señor Hills con incredulidad.

- Eso es lo que ha dicho...

Luego de observar unas veinte personas que consiguieron pasarlo sin ser notados por otras personas ella sabia que estaba lista, era el momento.

- Creo que debería irme... - Antes de que pudiera continuar su padre la envolvió en un gran abrazo, y sonriendo dijo.

-Siempre he sabido que eras especial mi pequeña Casey, nunca imagine a que tal punto lo eras, pero ahora lo compruebo. Pásala bien, escríbenos y te extrañare mucho princesa.

En ese momento sintió las lagrimas picando en sus mejillas, ella y su padre eran posiblemente las personas mas unidas de toda Irlanda, el era su héroe, y ella, su razón de vivir, nunca imagino tener que separarse tanto tiempo de una de las personas que mas amaba, y la idea no le hacia ni la mas mínima gracia.

La siguiente en abrazarla fue la señora Hills, quien la apretujo en un gran abrazo, dejando que sus risos rubios cayeran sobre su hija. Y luego, como si de una bala se tratase, Eathan se prendió a su hermana, dispuesto a no dejarla ir, quien lanzo una carcajada.

- Nos veremos luego Eathan, prometo contarte todo en cuanto vuelva en vacaciones - Sonrió en señal de despedida Casey.

Luego de eso, su madre puso a Trebol en sus manos y con un movimiento de mano, cerro los ojos y avanzo hacia el muro de pierda, después de todo, ¿Que era lo peor que poda ocurrirle?¿Golpearse contra el muro? Solo eso. Pero ningún golpe llego, y sonrió complacida cuando se encontró al fin, del otro lado del muro.


End file.
